


DAY 27 - Not just for girls/not just for boys

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Sasuke was picking clothes for his boyfriend and for himself when a short black lace skirt caught his eye. And that sparked his imagination...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 68
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 27 - Not just for girls/not just for boys

Naruto and Sasuke went with their friends to the mall. Since Sasuke didn't have much interest in video games, like his boyfriend, he went to the clothes store to buy something for himself and Naruto.

He looked in the men's section for pants and shirts. When he picked out a few things to try, he headed in the direction of the fitting room. 

Halfway there, his eyes were drawn to black, short, laced skirt. Sasuke paused for a moment, and stared at that skirt for a few seconds, then continued on his way to the fitting room to try on the clothes he had selected. When he decided which of the selected clothes he would buy, he went to return the other things to their place.

He was passing by the women's clothing section once again, and that time too he looked at that skirt.

When he finally put the clothes back in place, he went back and took three sizes of those skirts and went to try them out.

Of course, with a few new pieces of menswear.

When he was in the fitting room again, he sighed deeply and various thoughts crossed his mind. 'What I am doing...? This is ridiculous. Who knows if Naruto will like it. What he will think of me? Will he laugh? Or will he think, as I think, that this is sexy?'

Yes, Sasuke thought it was exciting. He bit his lip as he doubted whether to try the skirt or just return it from where he had taken it.

Finally, he decided to try it. The smallest size he took didn't fit him. The medium size seemed small too, so he dressed in the biggest size. That one suited him perfectly.

When he looked in the mirror, he felt weird. He was ashamed of himself. His face flushed, but he continued to look onto him from different angles.

But when he got used to himself in a skirt, he noticed that he didn't look so bad dressed like that. If Naruto wouldn't like it, at least he will. He decided to buy it.

Sasuke still looked at himself in the mirror for a while and began to feel hot. 'Oh, shit...'  
When he turned to the side, he saw his hard bulge through the skirt. That made him even more excited. 'Oh... no.'

'How do I get out of there in this condition?' he began to breathe quickly. He felt a strong desire to grab his cock and stroke it into completion. But he knew it was a bad idea. The skirt still has to go through the cash register and he has to pay for it. And if a saleswoman accidentally spots a wet stain...? 'NO...no...no,' he groaned annoyed, and licked his dry lips.

'But if I'm careful enough... that can easily be avoided...' 

He palmed his erection through the cloth. Feeling was good. He continued to breathe shallowly.

After all he decided to do it and he prepared paper tissues. He took off the boxers he had still under his skirt. His erection was now even more visible. It poked out and Sasuke felt increasing excitement. 'Ohhh fuck...'

He looked at himself in the mirror as he rubbed his member with his palm through the black, laced material. Then he stopped briefly and took off his T-shirt and watched himself half naked in the mirror. He lifted his skirt to peek at his throbbing cock, and leaned against the opposite wall so that he could still see his reflection in the mirror. He lowered his skirt and continued what he had started. His cock was pulsing under the material and the feeling was great and Sasuke enjoyed it. 

Then his phone rang. 'Probably Naruto,' he thought. He pulled the phone out of his pocket from his pants and turned off the ringing sound, ignoring the call altogether. He assumed there was still time, so he continued. It was already too late to stop. The sensation was intense, it didn't take long for him to reach the climax. He refrained from moaning and any suspicious sounds that could betray his doings. There he could hear the voices in the adjacent cabins, but did not pay much attention to it. He concentrated on his oncoming pleasure instead. When he was reaching his peak, he lifted his skirt, grabbed his member and started stroking it in the finish. In his other hand, he held a paper tissue to keep the skirt and other clothes from getting dirty.

When he finished, he felt relief and continued to breathe deeply, but quietly. He clung to the wall with one hand and held the result of his activities in the other.

Then he heard his phone ring again. 'It would be good for me to get dressed as soon as possible.'

As he dressed, the redness from his face disappeared and he managed to collect himself a little. He picked up his things and took the clothes he wanted to buy to the cash register. On his way through the shop, he met Naruto with their friends.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Naruto asked worried and a little angry.

"I was picking and trying out clothes..." Sasuke replied simply. He managed to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"Oh... okay. Are you done already?"

"I just need to pay."

"Okay."

Sasuke thought Naruto would go after his friends who said they will wait outside. Instead, Naruto went unnoticed after him. Sasuke noticed him too late. 

Naruto was standing next to him when he handed the clothes to cashier. He got nervous but said nothing, and stood straight, holding his breath, hoping that Naruto wouldn't comment on seeing the skirt in front a saleswoman.

Fortunately, Naruto said nothing. He just widened his eyes in surprise and opened his mouth slightly. Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye and the ends of his lips curved slightly upwards.

If nothing, at least it was amusing.

As they walked out of the store, before going too close to their friends, Naruto stopped Sasuke with the question, "Skirt...? What do you need a skirt for? Don't tell me you have some secret mistress or something?!" The blond boy barely controlled his voice.

Sasuke smirked and said: "Do I look like that?" Naruto looked at him, confused. He seemed still tense and suspicious, so Sasuke decided to explain to him, "no, I don't have mistress. I bought this for myself... and in some ways for you too..."

"What?" Naruto looked at him even more puzzled and shout: "For you... and for ME?? I'll never put that on! Why would I-"

Sasuke interrupted him: "shhh... stop. It-...it's for me to wear. That should be a surprise, but you saw it!"

Blond boy blinked a few times. Then it came to him, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Oooo... I see..."

Sasuke blushed and tried to hide his face.

"I like the idea."

"Really? You don't think it's stupid?"

"No, and I can't wait to see you wearing it."

Raven-haired boy shivered as his boyfriend came close. Naruto ghosted his lips over Sasuke's, then over his ear as he spoke softly and seductively, "I really... really can't wait to see you in it, Sasuke."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was a little different, but Sasuke had obviously his own plans 😏 Never mind... I hope you liked the story anyway. 😁
> 
> Thanks for the support so far. Kudos and comments are apprecitated. ❤
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr - #eleonoraw


End file.
